Yukiko's Prince
by Senpai96
Summary: Yukiko Amagi's already had a rough night when she's approached by an angry young student named Mitsuo whom she can't remember but sure remembers her. Things are only going to get rougher from there, he'll make sure she remembers him this time. Bondage. NonCon.


**Yukiko's Prince**

Yukiko Amagi lay awake for the third night in a row, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She heard the sounds of two people making love in the next room, and as always she found it hard to sleep. Her parents ran the famous Amagi Inn, one of the most popular destinations in their small sleepy town of Inaba and she'd grown up her whole life sharing her home with strangers. Though her friends at school would characterize her as a bashful and modest girl, Yukiko had thanks to her upbringing quite some time ago gotten used to the grunts, moans and cries of couples fornicating which traveled through the Inn's thin papery walls. She remembered the first time she'd heard such noises, running down the hallway to her parents room hair flowing and tears streaming. They'd let her sleep in their bed that night, and in the morning her father had taken her aside and explained what the sounds were and how it was a normal thing adults did. She had been six years old.

Since then she'd resolved to never bother her parents again about such childish concerns. After all if it was something normal adults did, what could her parents do about it? Besides, it was always her greatest fear to be a burden to her friends and family. But whenever the animal grunts and squeaking of the old beds reached her ears she inevitably would not be able to sleep soundly and so she'd spent many nights like tonight wide awake waiting desperately for the noises to end. She turned onto her side and stared out the window wondering if her best friend Chie Satonaka was sleeping well at that very moment.

She noticed some movement in the shadows outside her window and raised her eyebrow. She sat up in her bed pulling her thick comforter around her shivering body, and slowly rose out of bed tentatively placing a foot on the floor to a lengthy creak. She walked over to the window and rubbing her eyes for clarity peered out. Sure enough there appeared to be a figure in the bushes surrounding the Inn's property line. The bush masking the figure was directly perpendicular to her window, and she saw a silvery glint coming from it in the moonlight. Yukiko felt her heart beating quickly and drew her shades, hurrying back into her bed with a succession of squeaks. She pulled the covers over her head and curled into a ball, holding a pillow over her ears to drown out the unending squeaking from next door.

"YO wait up Yukiko!" Yukiko heard the unmistakable sound of her best friend's heavy footfalls hurrying after her and turned around in time to face Chie as the other girl locked her in a bear hug. Squeezing her tightly, Chie bore Yukiko into the air twirling once before setting her friend gently back on the sidewalk. Chie wore her usual green jacket and put her hands back in her typical recumbent position inside their pockets, beaming at the other girl who smiled weakly back.

"You scared me Chie," Yukiko replied trying to smile but failing to convey any warmth. She had not been able to get to sleep after seeing the figure in her bush and she felt dead tired facing the cold morning air. She had not had time to comb her long shiny hair this morning either and it looked more frazzled and frayed than Chie had ever seen it. Chie observed her friends ashen face worriedly, quickly placing the back of her hand on her forehead causing Yukiko to wince a little.

"You're burning up Yuki-chan," Chie said worriedly using her pet name for her friend, "should you be at school today? Maybe you should go home." She needs to take better care of herself, Chie thought I don't know what she'd have done if I hadn't caught her but she can't go to class like this. Yukiko tried to shake her head but was so tired and groggy it wasn't an especially passionate protest.

"I'm fine Chie, and besides today's History and you know that's my weakest subject I can't fall behind and…" Yukiko sounded strained her words coming faintly but frantically, and Chie's worried expression deepened. She drew her friend into another hug, more gently this time and rubbed her back a little through her bright red sweater. She ended the embrace and kept her hands on Yukiko's shoulders holding the other girl at arm's length.

"I'll take really good notes for you Yuki-chan don't worry!" Chie said trying to cheer up her friend, than seeing that she still looked worried, "I know I normally don't take good notes, but this time I will! I'll write down everything the teacher says and I'll bring it to you right after school!" Her friend's kindness caused Yukiko to tear up a little and she quickly tried to wipe the tears away.

"Oh Chie! I couldn't, you already do so much for me! Please, I…" Chie interrupted her wiping a tear she missed travelling down her cheek away.

"Nonsense! You're my friend we look out for each other, and today I'm telling you to take the day off you really look like you need it." Chie grew serious at this staring pointedly at her friend, who slowly nodded. "Great! Then it's decided go home and get some rest, I'll come see you first thing after school, maybe that baka Yosuke-kun will come too to cheer you up." At this she spun Yukiko around and gave her a gentle push in the small of her back in the other direction.

Yukiko resolved to heed Chie's advice; maybe she could get in some chores she had to do back at the Inn in the meantime. She turned back to see Chie was sprinting away towards the school to make up for lost time. She was already out of ear shot so Yukiko decided to thank her again when she came by after school. She turned and set off back to the bus station in town which would take her to her family's Inn on the outskirts. She didn't notice the strange looking boy in the yellow shirt who had been crouched behind a nearby tree for the whole exchange and smiled now as he confidently stepped onto the sidewalk and began following her…

Waiting at the bus stop Yukiko fiddled absentmindedly with a particularly long strand of hair before finally plucking it. Chie had chastised her before for her habit of nervously pulling out her beautiful flowing hair but she couldn't help it she'd always done it. She'd gotten better about in recent years with Chie's help though. She owed a lot of things to Chie. Looking about for the bus she suddenly became aware of a boy about her own age standing a few feet off leaning against the bus stop sign. He'd been staring at her intently and as she looked back she saw his eyes looked hollow like inky black pools. She shivered a little and quickly looked away, causing him to smile and move closer sitting down next to her on the bench. Oh no, Yukiko thought desperately, please don't talk to me. Why wasn't HE in school she wondered?

As Yukiko feared the boy tried to start up a conversation. "This fog's been really something lately huh?" He said trying to smile disarmingly but the eerie lack of sincerity causing Yukiko to shiver a little under her sweater.

"Please," Yukiko responded softly, "I'm very tired and I think I might be sick. I don't wish to be rude but I don't really feel like talking right now." The boy's face clouded in anger and he began fidgeting with something in his back pocket. Yukiko tensed up seeing his expression and readied herself to flee. She was no great athlete but she'd taken up running so she could help Chie with some aspect of her never ending training and had decent speed and endurance. That's all she'd need here if this boy tried something.

"You don't remember me at all do you?" the boy asked his voice quiet but contorted with rage. Yukiko trembled slightly at the malice in his tone and slowly shook her head. The boy cursed loudly causing Yukiko to jump. "I asked you out twice, TWICE in the past two months. My name is Mitsuo Kubo."

Yukiko felt tears' coming on, the boy was almost yelling now, but she fought them back. Now was not the time to show frailty. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I really can't recall. Please I don't really want to see anyone right now it's nothing personal I just…"

Cursing loudly again Mitsuo pulled what he'd been toying with out of his pocket, a grey rag. Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise and she sprang to her feet, ready to run hard all the way back to the school away from this frightening boy. But with a cry of rage he sprung upon her, both of them tumbling to the ground. Yukiko screamed terrified as the boy's weight pinned her to the ground and reached out desperately for something to defend herself with breaking off a nail scratching on the craggy pavement. She screamed louder at the pain of losing the nail, and cursing again Mitsuo flipped her onto her back falling back onto his knees on top of her abdomen. She squirmed to escape but Mitsuo firmly grabbed both of her wrists and wrenched them above her head holding them there against the ground with his left hand as he readied the rag with his right.

"PLEASE NO DON'T…" Yukiko's screams were cut off as he pressed the rag firmly over her nose and mouth. Yukiko tasted and smelled the strange odor emanating from the rag, and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes were bulging as she desperately tried to use her free legs to kick loose. Finally her eyes started to flutter and then close, her muffled screams turned to absolute silence and her kicks grew weaker before her legs finally went limp sprawled to either side. When he felt all resistance in her arms slacken Mitsuo smiled, the hard part was done. Now the fun could begin.

When Yukiko awoke she noted it was almost dark outside the nearest window. The sun was setting casting a reddish pallor over the room she was currently in. She slowly looked around the room scanning and noting it with faint disgust. The bed was messily unmade, clothes most of them T-Shirts with childish designs were strewn about everywhere and a TV sat in the midst of the chaos of trash and clothes frozen on what looked like a video game pause screen. A videogame console's power light blinked from amid a small mound of plates and pizza boxes and a cord stretched out ending in a controller placed in front of a ruined bean bag chair, the insides of which were mixed in among the rest of the trash. Yukiko's head was throbbing and she tried to bring her hand to the side of her head. Fear started to set in as Yukiko realized she could not move her arm.

She struggled a little and panicked even more discovering she could not move at all she was tightly lashed to a chair in the middle of the room. Her wrists were tied to the back leg of the chair with thick cords arching her back in an uncomfortable way and pushing out her chest which she noticed was latticed in a sort of harness that pushed out her breasts from the folds of her sweater. As she moved about trying to free herself she noticed it caused her breasts to jiggle even through her thick layers of clothes and she felt herself start to sweat. Her ankles were secured to the two front legs of the chair with what felt like the same type of restraints and this awkward position served to also push out her crotch a little away from her body which she futilely attempted to correct. She heard noises from downstairs and hoping against hope someone who would help her wasn't already aware of her presence tried to scream but something muffled the noise.

Yukiko had no idea what it was, but it felt like there was a large rubber ball in her mouth holding her mouth open and keeping noise from coming out. It was held in place by a strap around the back of her head which was so tight it dug into her skin no doubt what was producing the headache. What's worse she theorized it had been there for some time as her jaw ached dully as well. She struggled one last time with all her strength, and felt the bonds strain but they firmly held keeping her stationary in the center of the room. Then the door burst open in a violent flurry.

In stepped the boy, with a livid expression that turned to a pleased look of malice when he saw his captive had awakened. Upon closer inspection Yukiko noticed the boy's face did look familiar, mostly because of its unique and unpleasant features. His eyes were large and empty like a fish, his lips were bloated and ashen she suspected he didn't get much sleep as he had bags under his eyes and she also noticed for the first time the room had an unpleasant aroma of body odor that intensified as he entered. The boy slowly approached her stepping carelessly over the trash, only the sound of shuffling and small objects crunching underfoot could be heard. He stopped right in front of her and, shaking slightly but trying to look strong, she looked up into his empty eyes as he towered above her. He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair making her flinch hard. Then he tightened his grip on the back of her head and thrust her face directly into his crotch. She felt something hard stabbing into her cheek through his trousers and screamed helplessly into the ball in her mouth realizing what it was. He pushed her face in harder and smiled looking up at the ceiling his erection growing stronger as her increasingly frantic screams grew more and more muffled. Yukiko's nose was pressed firmly into his jean trouser crotch and was filling with the awful smell of sweat emanating there. She shook her head violently trying to free it, starting to find it difficult to breathe.

Finally he released her and took a step back smiling. Yukiko writhed retching into her gag trying futilely to push herself as far away from him as possible and arching out her back even more. This caused her breasts to wiggle more than ever and she wailed in agony as she saw his excited expression noticing this for the first time. "Oh Yukiko-chan," he purred, she winced hearing the familiarity with which he said her name, "I'm going to make sure you remember me this time."

Yukiko's eyes grew wider than ever and filled with tears as he fumblingly undid his pants zipper and pulled them down his sizable erect penis protruding through the flap in his shorts. He slowly circled behind her chair, feeling it throb harder than ever as Yukiko continued to writhe and scream growing more and more desperate as he left her field of vision. Slowly relishing her agony, he approached from behind the chair and reached down into her sweater firmly grasping her right breast and squeezing it hard.

Yukiko was in a frenzy now, her bulging eyes darted around the room as her screams coalesced into a single heart rending howl of pain and hurt. Mitsuo let out a harsh laugh at the sound, and squeezed her breast as hard as he could breaking off the howl into a yelp of pain. He fumbled with her nipple between his index and middle finger pinching it cruelly and causing Yukiko to sob harder than ever. Than he set about rubbing both of her breasts around in a circular motion, his dick growing harder and harder as he caressed them to her obviously great displeasure. He tried to pull them out of her sweater, and cursed when his rope harness prevented him from doing so. Giving up this pursuit he slowly walked back to the front of the chair and looking down at his shivering sobbing princess, slapped her hard across the face sending her red head band flying.

Yukiko was frozen looking to the right in the place her vision had landed when he'd slapped her. Her soft cheek smarted and she saw in the reflection of the window that he had left a red spot there. She attempted to stop crying, thinking perhaps this is why he smacked her, when he hit her again this time from the other side. From the sheer pain, the helplessness of her situation and her fear of what was coming next she broke and descended back into hapless sobs. A smile played across Mitsuo's wormy lips as he saw her utter despair, and he sunk to his knees in front of her placing his hands on her knees. She recoiled slightly from his touch, her legs tightening and looked down at him in his new position eyes shining with tears and terrified.

"I've waited long enough," Mitsuo said grinning, "way too long in fact, let's see that pussy I hope you've kept it tight and not been whoring around with other men." Yukiko's face turned chalk white and her heart dropped out. She felt a lump forming in her throat and shook her head vehemently at the boys disgusting words trying to shake away her terrible current situation. Then she felt his fingers creep up into her thighs towards her crotch like a large spider, and screamed as loud as she could her voice swiftly becoming hoarse. Her thighs tightened revealing their contours, and she tried to close them sealing off her womanhood from this horrible intruder but they were spread too far apart by the chair legs and she was unable to effectively repel him. They crept up despite her attempts to reject them and slowly and ably bunched up a handful of her black tights, his fingers brushing past her pussy as he did so causing her to buck more wildly than ever.

He laughed seeing her breasts flop about as he slowly and deliberately, gripping the handful he'd seized, pulled her tights down past her Hound's-tooth black and grey skirt and finally down to her ankles. Then still pantomiming like a spider he crept back up her legs from her ankles with her tights now bunched up, relishing as her now bare thighs quaked under his touch. He gripped her panties pulling them off of her pussy with a squelch as it had grown moist from sweat and laughed monstrously as he pulled those down around her ankles too noting they were bright red consistent with the rest of her wardrobe.

"You're all wet Yukiko," he grinned up at her, her face now bright red and still shaking her now messy long hair about. "Could it be you're actually enjoying this?" Her voice was hoarse as she screamed eyes bugging out, as Mitsuo ducked his head down between her legs and licked long and hard from the underside of her knee, up her thigh to her pussy lightly playing over it with his tongue for a good minute his head now completely under her skirt. She shook violently but by now had discovered it was to no avail, and stared desperately away at the ceiling where a fan with a broken blade was slowly turning. He came up with a greedy slurp savoring the taste of her sweat and womanhood pleased at her inability to look him in the eyes now.

He turned and began shuffling through the top drawer of his dresser. Yukiko slowly looked down to see what he was doing now. He found his prize and turned around grinning holding a vibrator which he quickly flicked on. Yukiko felt tears, drool which she had started to produce from the gag and snot running down her face as she weakly tried to beg him, "Pmmmms Dmmmmt" which caused him to throw his head back and laugh. He approached her and smacked her for the third time, holding the foul smelling device up to her nose.

"I said you'd remember me Yukiko-chan," he whispered right into her ear, she shuddered as she smelled his awful breath, "I'm going to leave a crater in your pussy, after I've let this warm you up a bit I'm going to take my turn and when I do…" Yukiko had not noticed the commotion downstairs, so nothing could have startled her more than Mitsuo's scream of absolute agony followed by falling to the floor clutching his crotch. Behind him striking a heroic pose and beaming ear to ear was Chie, who planted her foot with which she had kicked him roughly on top of her felled opponent. Her expression turned to horror as she saw her red faced, sobbing and battered friend shaking horribly in the chair.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Chie cried in horror springing to her friend's side and using a pocket knife she pulled out of her jacket pocket freeing her from the chair in seconds. Yukiko fumbled desperately pulling up her soaked panties and stockings and struggled to unbuckle the gag which blood was now slowly oozing from the back of and had put her jaw in complete agony. Chie gently grasped both of Yukiko's hands and placed them at her side before swiftly unbuckling the gag herself and tossing the wet disgusting thing across the room. "I'm so sorry!" Chie cried wretchedly, "I never should have told you to go home today, I…"

Yukiko threw both of her arms around Chie, sobbing, cutting off her friend's apologies. She knocked Chie over to the ground with the force of her hug and then shook quietly in her arms. Chie smiled sadly down at her friend and squeezed her back as hard as she could. She pulled herself into a sitting position and held Yukiko gently stroking her hair. Chie slightly hated herself in that moment; she felt good being able to comfort her friend in this time of absolute trauma and despised herself for thinking that way. Then as she set about rubbing her friends back gently in their familiar way, she surveyed the room and saw to her horror Mitsuo was no longer in the place she'd left him on the ground.

Chie roughly pushed Yukiko away causing her friend to gasp, and in a fluid motion rolled to the side just in time as a jagged butterfly knife plunged into the ground in the spot where she had been. Calling on all her athleticism Chie did another half roll, this time stopping herself and rising to her feet turning to face her attacker. Mitsuo was pulling the blade out of the floor where it had stuck and recovering himself, turned it again on Chie. The boys eyes still looked cold and dead but other signs of emotion were showing. He was panting furiously and drenched with sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead. His teeth were clenched and Chie noticed with pleasure where she had kicked him in the balls blood was trickling down his pants leg.

"YOU BULL DYKE BITCH!" Mitsuo screamed swinging at Chie again. Chie deftly dodged it even more easily this time seeing the attack coming and Mitsuo's knife plunged into his bean bag chair causing a fresh flurry of its insides into the stale air. Yukiko had curled into a ball on the ground where Chie had left her and was screaming hysterically at the fight unfolding before her. Mitsuo noticed her seemingly for the first time and turned back to Chie smiling wickedly.

"Very well then, I accept I will not win this fight," Chie tensed up suspiciously circling to stay in front of him as he began moving around the room, "but if I can't have the whore…YOU CAN'T EITHER!" Chie's heart sank as the deranged boy drew his knife over his head and plunged screaming at Yukiko on the floor. She burst forward with all of the energy she had and meeting him just shy of his destination, ignoring the blade he was bringing down from over his head that could have spelled danger for her wound up and kicked him square in the chest. It might have broken a rib, he immediately coughed up blood and both of their momentums carrying him flew backwards across the room. Staggering he slammed into the far wall hard and his eyes grew as wide as they'd ever been, for once filled with an emotion (that of fear) as he felt and heard the window shattering behind him. In the next instant he was gone, Chie heard his body thud on the roof and roll for a few feet and then there was a sickening crunch and all was silent.

Chie moved quickly across the room and knelt down next to her friend who was slowly unfurling from her ball position to see the results of the duel. "Let's get out of here Yuki-chan," Chie said firmly, "Police are sure to show up soon and at this point it'd be better for both of us if you'd never even been here."

"Chie…"Yukiko gasped as her friend pulled her to her feet, "Oh thank you, Chie. How did you ever find me?" Chie smiled as warmth and admiration once again filled Yukiko's voice. She drew the other girl into a strong embrace, moments like this that showed Yukiko's boundless love and compassion were what she lived for and as she ran her hands through Yukiko's long flowing hair and squeezed her soft frame she wanted nothing more than to never be apart from her again.

But eventually breaking the embrace she did draw apart, and hands back on her friends shoulder and grinning at her answered, "Your parents said you never came back so I decided you must have been kidnapped. It seemed like a no brainer that it was that creep Kubo who had done it, he could never take no for an answer. [Chie's teeth clenched at this] I hated the way he looked at you when you turned him down I've been waiting for a chance to teach him a lesson."

"Hmmmm…" Yukiko said thoughtfully looking slightly troubled as she drew her index finger's knuckle to her lip and bit it slightly, "So…YOU do remember him." Chie was startled by this response and putting it together that Yukiko had not remembered Mitsuo asking her out this whole time burst into laughter. She regretted it as she saw her sensitive little Princess flush with embarrassment.

"You're really incredible you know that Yuki-chan?" Chie said quickly grinning warmly once again, and causing Yukiko to flush further. Then in a fluid motion and not for the first time that day feeling grateful for her hard trained for athleticism, Chie swept Yukiko into her arms holding the other girls trembling and wet frame close to her body in front of her. She bore Yukiko across the threshold and then out of the house never breaking stride barely stopping to notice Mitsuo who was gargling blood on the pavement driveway. As Yukiko stared up at her victorious champion, her powerful Prince Charming; Chie's round face shining from the street lights; she knew she was safe and slowly and hesitantly let her eyelids flutter closed.

 **Author's Note**

I absolutely love Persona 4, an all-time favorite game and Yukiko Amagi was the first Persona girl I developed a mad crush on. She's just so darn cute, I love her and I love her friendship with Chie so it seemed natural to focus on that for my first Persona FanFic. I also tried my hand on a slightly harder lemon in this one, I hope it's satisfactory to those people who wanted one I'm getting warmed up to writing NonCon Lemons the next one will be even better I'm sure. A big problem was it seemed like Mitsuo was the natural choice for the attacker in this story, I remember the scene where he creepily asks Yukiko out at the beginning of the game had an impact on me and I immediately wondered if this was going to be setup to a DID scene later. But then when it came time to write the story, I just didn't like the idea of letting the creepy bastard get away with it so I did a total reversal ending. But rest assured this does not indicate a trend for me the next story I'm developing right now is much crueler. I have other stories I want to write first but I'm sure I'll write more stories featuring the girls of P4 and P3 as well for that matter.


End file.
